Benutzer:Darkboyin
Meine E-Mail Adresse Für jeden dem es interessiert: kienast100@web.de Lieblingsgames Hab ich letztens bei einem Nutzer hier gesehen und mich dann gefragt warum ich nicht auf die Idee gekommen bin hier auch meine Lieblings games anzugeben.. also hier: #Fallout: New Vegas #Fallout 3 #Gothic 1, 2, ja sogar Teil 3 ( aber nicht mehr die arcania reihe) #Risen 1 #Risen 2 #Skyrim #GTA 5 :) #Far Cry 2 + 3 #Titanfall #Age of Empires 2 Conqueres Edition Das war jetzt mal etwas grob zusammengefasst... aber egal, ich mag auch noch Viva Pinata... warum auch immer, mir gefällts... naja... bin mir nicht sicher ob ich hier das schreiben sollte... Egal :D Früher auch noch immer Strategie Spiele wie Die Siedler, AoE, Der Herr der Ringe: Die Schlacht um Mittelerde 2 Der Hexenkönig, puh langer Titel :D So jetzt noch sowas wie...HALO, ja, natürlich musste das kommen, ich liebe die Halo Reihe :) alles geplayet, naja, sowas wie Halo 3: ODST nicht, auch wenn ich sage das Ich die Reihe liebe, ich muss nicht jeden Nebentitel kaufen, dann bleib ich lieber bei der Hauptstory, die übrigens echt genial ist :D PS: Fallout 1 + 2 hab ich auch gespielt, und ich muss sagen, Hut ab. Über mich Ich bin zwar etwas schüchtern, aber wenn es darum geht Beiträge zu machen die mich auch wirklich interessieren, bin ich eigentlich ganz ok, denke ich. Ich bin so durschnittlich gebaut und hab braune Augen sowie schwarze Haare, das interessiert euch nicht, aber egal. Meine Beiträge, denke ich Irgendwie ja sinnlos nachzugucken was ich an Beiträgen so mache :D : Kleine Meinung und Geschichte Als ein Fan der Fallout-Reihe, dachte ich immer nur das ich die Spiele spiele und dann voll der Insider bin, ich hab mich geirrt. Nachdem ich Fallout:New Vegas immer und immer wieder neu gespielt habe, hab ich immer wieder etwas Neues, aufregendes oder absolut Geiles gefunden. Ich habe mir mit der Zeit auch immer mehr Gedanken zu der Story, dem was meine Taten für Folgen haben und was ich bewirke. Bei meiner letzten Runde habe ich mir von Anfang an geschworen Mr. House zu helfen, aber mit der Zeit im Spiel und mit den Gesprächen mehrerer Ödländer und vorallem Ulysses, habe ich mich immer mehr in die Lage des Kuriers versetzen können und die Mojave meistern können (natürlich im Hardcore-Modus). Und Nachdem ich dann endlich die Legion und die RNK von New Vegas vertrieben habe, kam ich mir scheiße vor, denn so wie Mr. House die Dinge handthabt, wollte ich es gar nicht, mein persönliches Ende wäre wohl das von Benny gewesen, aber stattdessen habe ich ihn kreuzigen lassen... Als ich bei Ulysses ankam, war ich schon etwas erleuchtet und habe das Problem der Kluft, bzw. was ich, also der Kurier, dort gemacht hat, erkannt. Ulysses hatte mich die ganze Zeit missverstanden, er dachte ich seie für die RNK, weil ich bei ihnen vergöttert und bei der Legion verhasst war. Aber ich habe trotzdem die Apokalypse verhindert und einen guten Freund verloren, auch wenn er nur eine Kopie seiner Selbst war, habe ich ihn geliebt. Ulysses gab mir einen Staubmantel mit den Zeichen der RNK, aber ich war ihn nicht sauer oder enttäuscht, ich fand das ok. Was ich gehasst habe, war das Auslöschen der Stählernen Bruderschaft in der Mojave, obwohl ich ihr beigetreten war und Veronica dazu brachte bei ihnen zu bleiben. Mr. House konnte nicht erkennen das die Stählerne Bruderschaft, auch wenn sie etwas stur war, doch nur versuchte am Leben zu bleiben und die Mojave zu sichern, so wie den Osten, sprich D.C., er mochte sie nicht, also musste sie weg und ich hab auch noch dazu beigetragen, ich hasse mich dafür. Meine Reise führte mich natürlich auch noch in den Zion Canyon, wo ich natürlich auch wieder Müll gebaut habe, anstatt die Weißbeine zu vernichten und die Völker dort zu schützen, habe ich den Canyon evakuiert und dazu auch noch jede Menge Anhänger des Tränenvolkes verloren. Auch wenn Joshua Graham nicht das Gute in Person ist, hatte er Recht was die Weißbeine anbelangt. Nach all diesen und noch mehr Fehlern die ich begangen habe, konnte ich endlich verstehen was ich da eigentlich getan habe, das jede Tat eine Folge hat und wenn es nur darum geht, ob ich einen RNK-Soldaten rette oder verroten lasse. Nach den Ereignissen in der Kluft habe ich mich mit Ulysses unterhalten um noch mehr über die Kluft zu erfahren. Der Kurier war dabei etwas zu erschaffen das eine ganz neue Weltordnung hätte werden können, er hätte etwas erschaffen können, das besser als der Bulle und der Bär ist, eine Presche zwischen den Beiden. Aber es ist untergangen, auch wenn es ungewollt war, ist es einfach schrecklich, alles hätte klappen können, aber der Kurier musste ja noch die RNK ins Spiel bringen, wen er verstanden hätte das die Kluft von dem Bär unabhängig wäre und sie noch nicht einmal passieren gelassen hätte, hätte er den Bullen nicht so schnell auf sich aufmerksam gemacht und damit die Kluft nicht in den Untergang geweiht. Aber das Schlimmste war natürlch die Zündung der Raketen Silos unter der Kluft. So war kein Platz mehr, weder für den Bären, noch für den Bullen. Ulysses ist einer der Wenigen die verstehen das der Bär nicht leben kann, genauso wie der Bulle, der Bulle braucht die Herausforderung und der Bär ist zu gierig. Die Kluft hätte etwas verändern können. Als ich dies alles verstand und beim Abspann darüber nachdachte, ist mir klar geworden das ich... ich einfach zu ignorant war. Kleine Galerie Photo 39.jpg Photo 10.jpg Photo 15.jpg photo_75.jpg Photo 4.jpg two_gods_by_martym-d4b3mo7.jpg two_gods_2_by_martym-d6b8h4p.png Quelle der letzten Beiden